Let's Have a Dance!
Let's Have a Dance! is an episode of The Wiggles Show. They dance about Captain Feathersword, sing a cow song in Wiggly Animation, Irish dance to "Di Dicki Do Dum", dance along with Henry, watch some dancing butterflies in Wiggly Animation, and sing about Wags the Dog. They also sing the song, Can You (Point your Fingers and Do The Twist). It premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 20, 2007. Songs # I Can Do So Many Things # Captain Feathersword, He Loves to Dance # I'm a Cow (Wiggly Animation) # Di Dicki Do Dum # Henry's Dance # Butterflies Flit (Wiggly Animation) # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) # Wags the Dog Plot Murray and Henry greet everyone and they have a challenge. Can you run, hop, and sing? Song #1 - I Can Do So Many Things (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff) Jeff dances. Anthony introduces the Sailing Around the World segment. Sailing Around the World – Anthony is at the beach and he introduces Captain Feathersword. They talk about why the sword is made of feathers, and of course it's for tickling people. Captain starts repeating everything that Anthony says. After some more chatter, Anthony asks the Captain do show us a pirate dance. For that he'll need to summon his crew. Crew Introductions – Dapper Dave, Lyn, Kristy, Captain Feathersword, Cool Clarky, Katherine, Captain Feathersword, Alfonso, Elefterios, Captain Feathersword, Gallant George, Benny Bandicoot, Captain Feathersword, Aido the Acrobat, Lucia and Caterina. Song #2 - Captain Feathersword (new video, new audio recording) Anthony says goodbye while Captain imitates him again. Jeff introduces his favorite song in Wiggly Animation. Song #3 - I'm a Cow - animated Greg dances. Anthony and Greg sing the Di Dicki Do Dum song. Song #4 - Di Dicki Do Dum (from Here Comes the Big Red Car) Greg and Jeff open doors and say hello. Song #5 - Henry's Dance (from Here Comes the Big Red Car) Murray plays his guitar. Jeff and Greg introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #6 - Butterflies Flit (new animated video, from the album Wiggly Safari) Anthony plays some drums. Jeff shows us a koala in his arms. Anthony invites everyone to a Wiggly concert and has everyone practice pointing your fingers and doing the twist. Song #7- Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Live) Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet – Anthony introduces the letter B. B is for bouzouki and to demonstrate he will do some Greek dancing while Elefterios plays the bouzuki. Greg and Wags say hello. Greg talks about how Wags barks all day and night. Song #8 - Wags the Dog (from Here Comes the Big Red Car) Murray and Anthony wave goodbye. Alternate titles * Pirate Dance (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia *The gimmick where Captain Feathersword repeats everything Anthony says was originally done on their 1993 album Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate with Greg introducing Captain Feathersword. *Besides Ensalada De Fruta, I'm a Cow is the first song to be animated and is aired in this episode. Gallery Let'sHaveaDance!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff ICanDoSoManyThings-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray & Henry MurrayandHenryinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray & Henry introducing "I Can Do So Many Things" JeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff dancing Let'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Anthony wearing life-jacket AnthonyBlowingWhistle.jpg|Anthony blowing whistle SailingAroundtheWorld-TVSeries5Intro.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" AnthonyinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Anthony and Captain CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthonyinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Captain tickling Anthony PirateDance2.jpg|Captain imitating Anthony PirateDance3.jpg|Anthony asks Captain if he can show a pirate dance PirateDance4.jpg|Captain says he can SamMoranasDapperDave.jpg|Dapper Dave introduces himself KristyinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Kristy introduces herself CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Captain introduces himself BrettClarkeasCoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky introduces himself KatherineinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Katherine introduces herself CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sHaveaDance!2.jpg|Captain introduces himself the second time GURGH!.jpg|''"GURGH!"'' AlfonsoinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Alfonso introduces himself CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sHaveaDance!3.jpg|Captain introduces himself the third time RyanDeSaulnierasGallantGeorge.jpg|Ryan as Gallant George introduces himself BenMurrayasBennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicoot introduces himself CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sHaveaDance!4.jpg|Captain introduces himself the fourth time CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling AdrianQuinnellasAidotheAcrobatPirate.jpg|Aido introduces himself AidoDoingaBackflip.jpg|Aido doing a back-flip AidoRolling.jpg|Aido rolling LucyinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Lucy CaterinaMeteandLucyStuart.jpg|Caterina and Lucia introduce themselves CaptainFeathersword-2006.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing TheFriendlyPirateCrewinLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLet'sHaveaDance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing PirateDance5.jpg|Captain imitating Anthony again I'mACow-2005Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "I'm a Cow" I'mACow-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "I'm a Cow" CartoonCowSingingI'maCow.jpg|Cartoon cow singing CartoonMurrayDrinkingMilk.jpg|Cartoon Murray drinking milk GreginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg dancing DiDickiDoDum-TVPrologue.jpg DiDickiDoDum-2005AlternateVersion.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" PirateDance6.jpg|"Hello" PirateDance7.jpg|"Hello" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray playing guitar GregandJeffinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Greg and Jeff DorothyBalletDancinginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies ButterfliesFlit-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Butterflies Flit" CartoonDorothySingingButterfliesFlit.jpg|Dorothy singing CartoonDorothyandButterfly.jpg|Dorothy and butterfly AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Koala.jpg|Jeff's Animal of the Week: Koala CanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist?-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" for concert CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyandElefterios.jpg|Anthony and Elefterios Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterB.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter B. DorothyDoingtheBouzoukiDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the Bouzouki dance TheBouzoukiDance.jpg|Anthony and Elefterios doing the Bouzouki dance AnthonyPlayingAirBouzouki.jpg|Anthony playing air bouzouki WagsTheDog-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg & Wags GregSinginginTVSeries5.jpg|Greg singing File:Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw prints transition File:WagstheDog(2006)1.png File:WagstheDog(2006)2.png|Wags the Dog File:WagstheDog(2006)3.png|Murray, Jeff, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)4.png|Greg and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)5.png File:WagstheDog(2006)6.png File:WagstheDog(2006)7.png|Murray, Greg, and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)8.png|Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)9.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)10.png|Anthony and Wags File:WagstheDog(2006)11.png File:WagstheDog(2006)12.png File:WagstheDog(2006)13.png File:WagstheDog(2006)14.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WagstheDog(2006)15.png File:WagstheDog(2006)16.png File:WagstheDog(2006)17.png File:WagstheDog(2006)18.png File:WagstheDog(2006)19.png File:WagstheDog(2006)20.png File:WagstheDog(2006)21.png File:WagstheDog(2006)22.png File:WagstheDog(2006)23.png File:WagstheDog(2006)24.png File:WagstheDog(2006)25.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:WagstheDog(2006)26.png File:WagstheDog(2006)27.png File:WagstheDog(2006)28.png|We can see a camera tripod on the far right. File:WagstheDog(2006)29.png File:WagstheDog(2006)30.png File:WagstheDog(2006)31.png File:WagstheDog(2006)32.png File:WagstheDog(2006)33.png File:WagstheDog(2006)34.png|Murray's foot disappearing because of the green screen ending File:WagstheDog(2006)35.png File:WagstheDog(2006)36.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits2.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits3.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits4.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits5.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits6.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits7.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits8.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits9.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!endcredits10.png File:Let'sHaveaDance!Wags'PawprintsTransition.png|Wags' paw prints transition File:Let'sHaveaDance!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Anthony File:TheWigglesSeries5endboard.png|Endboard Promo Pictures Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture10.jpg|Anthony wearing life-jacket in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture2.jpg|Dusty Dave in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture3.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture4.jpg|Gallant George in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture5.jpg|Benny Bandicoot in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture6.jpg|Pirate Katherine in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture7.jpg|Cool Clarky in promo picture PirateDancePromoPicture8.jpg|Lucia and Caterina in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing in promo picture Let'sHaveaDance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg dancing in promo picture #2 Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes